1. Field
The inventive concepts generally relate to vertically-oriented memory devices, and more particularly, the inventive concepts relate to vertical non-volatile memory devices including staircase-shaped word line pads and contacts thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, vertical non-volatile memory devices having enhanced integration degree have been developed. When a vertical non-volatile memory device is manufactured, after forming staircase-shaped word line pads, contacts may be formed on the word line pads, respectively. According to pattern loading effects that may be caused by the density difference of patterns, contact holes for forming uppermost and lowermost contacts may not expose corresponding word line pads. Thus, the contacts in the contact holes may not electrically contact the word line pads well, which may deteriorate the electrical characteristics of the vertical non-volatile memory device.